Makise Kurisu
"creeis que si les envio momentos de los simpsons graciosos en castellano a los de staff me haran caso" - La mejor frase de Makise Makise Kurisu (Maki para los amigos) fue un jugador Español que cobró relevancia durante los meses de Mayo y Septiembre de 2018. La historia de la cuenta, según el propio Maki. Esta sección esta contada a partir de hechos y conversaciones con el propio Maki, su veracidad no está confirmada. Maki, allá por el año 2016, estaba terminando la ESO. Sus padres, temiendo que su afición al CS:GO (en el que reportadamente Maki tenía muchas horas) arruinara su trayectoria escolar, decidieron cortarle el Internet para que se enfocara en los estudios, mencionándole que como vivían en un pueblo de mierda (Cenízate) el Internet se había vuelto malo y caro y no podían usarlo más en el ordenador. La experiencia jugable de Maki se resumía a visitar a un amigo que tenía del instituto en Albacete, el cual le enseñó el Osu! como alternativa para su juego en el ordenador, ya que no requería Internet. Su amigo, que había jugado durante tiempo, le dio todos sus mapas (unos 40 mil) y skins (unas 100) para que Maki jugara lo que quisiera. Además, crearon la cuenta en su casa, donde Maki jugó sus primeros mapas. En todo esto, básicamente Osu! se convirtió en el juego principal de Maki durante los próximos 2 años, usando a su amigo de vez en cuando para subir replays a su canal de Youtube, pero sin interactuar con la comunidad. Tras terminar el instituto, Maki se movió a una residencia estudiantil para estudiar Ingeniería Mecánica en Albacete, con compañeros de piso, y Internet, Maki decidió mostrar su cara al mundo, y empezar a jugar a Osu online en Mayo de 2018. Arco de Osu! Las primeras interacciones de Maki con la comunidad, ocurrieron tras que este hiciera algunas scores de #1 Nacional, demostrando habilidad en mapas dificiles como Intersect Thunderbolt Exceed, Holy Orders LKs, entre otros, a pesar de ser un no-name. Las primeras personas que interactuaron con el fueron AitorAmu y Frc, el primero mostró amabilidad con Maki, mientras que el segundo básicamente acusó a Maki de cheater, posiblemente porque Maki había snipeado la score de Frc en Holy Orders, a lo que Maki respondió con "no veo tu score en el ranking" haciendo alusión a que Frc estaba baneado, intencionalmente o no. Maki desde el principio mostró un gran desconocimiento con todo lo que no fuera las mecánicas básicas del juego, hasta el punto de que la gente pensó que "se hacía el gilipollas", pero de todos modos era agradable hablar con él. Maki empezó a interactuar con la comunidad y a jugar en multiplayers, donde rápidamente destacó sobre gran parte de los jugadores españoles en la sala (y varios top 50) por su consistencia y estaba parejo con Betwin. Maki expresó su deseo por jugar la OWC de ese año, ya que tenía cuenta desde 2016, a lo que este respondió de forma cautelosa "si eres legit y mejoras más, se podría hacerte un hueco". Se supone que Maki quería jugar la OWC porque es el torneo mundial y suena muy impactante para alguien de fuera pero luego cuando estás dentro es una mierda. Por entonces, el drama de la 4WC estaba por comenzar. Arco de la 4WC El arco de la 4WC, también conocido como el Drama de la 4WC, ocurrió durante el mes de Septiembre de 2018. Makise no tenía rank para participar en la 4WC, mucho menos en la OWC, pero al mostrar su interés en jugar, subió unos 10k ranks en 7 días, pasando de 22k a 13k, que era el rank mínimo para entrar. Fue admitido en las qualifiers españolas, donde se enfrentó a jugadores como RivenXLukario por un puesto en el equipo como suplente. Makise limpió el suelo con todos los demás jugadores, demostrando que no solo merecía un puesto en el equipo, si no además ser titular. Se mostró escepticismo por dejar a Makise jugar en palabras "por el bien del propio Maki" pero este respondió que "no tenía miedo", que "era legit" y que "si no lo hacía ahora, cuando iba a poder hacerlo", porque jugar un torneo con la graph que parece la subida de una vuelta ciclista y una playcount de 3400 no importaba mientras tu supieras que eres legit en tu corazón. Maki prontamente se daría un baño de realidad y descubrió que osu no funciona así, como viene resumido en este post. Ante esto, Maki tenía algo que decir @''Fuwzie, if you ever feel like hanging yourself or jumping out of a window, please do so, you shouldn't be missed.'' ''-Discord de 4WC, Septiembre de 2018'' (porque básicamente no te habrían mirado la cuenta tarde o temprano. Sure. Esta es una de las pocas veces que se ha visto a Maki insultando a alguien, y la más seria.) Quizás esto ocurrió porque la única persona que se hizo FC Reflection Moon fue el propio Maki, y a los suecos sandbaggers no les sentó bien que les hicieran out-sandbag. Please wait for me, I'll have this sorted out in a few days tops. -''Maki siendo inocente, pensando que esto era cosa de 4 días, Discord de 4WC, Septiembre de 2018'' Arco de los lloros Durante los próximos meses, Makise estuvo quejándose (básicamente llorando) por Twitter y Discord. Mucha gente, como ya había sido baneada esta persona, dejó de fingir simpatía y a reírse de él abiertamente. Makise mencionaba a @osusupport constantemente sin ninguna respuesta, apelando sin que le hicieran ningún caso, lo cual hizo mella en su cordura. En un punto, Frc decidió meter leña en el fuego, creando este post, a lo cual Makise respondió no muy bien pero a Frc básicamente se la sudó completamente. Por entonces, las únicas personas que le hacían caso eran Rekens, insomnyawolf y Mortal. También pululaba por un Discord de la comunidad preguntando cosas y pidiendo consejos para apelar y contactar con el staff, lo cual dio pie a algunos memes. Finalmente, en el mes de noviembre, Makise volvió a confrontar a Frc, el cual le respondió con esto que era básicamente un resumen de toda la situación entre Makise y la comunidad. Makise hizo oídos sordos y bloqueó a Frc. En enero de 2019, tras gastar toda su energía y paciencia, Makise finalmente se retiró de la comunidad española para no volver. Reportadamente, aún no le han contestado el appeal. Trivia # Makise sostiene el récord español de veces que se le ha roto la tablet, con 3. # Makise rompió su teclado mecánico tras resbalarse con un cable del ordenador y básicamente salir disparado el teclado por la ventana, estampándose contra el suelo (según el). Lo llevó a reparar a Alemania (???) y tardó 2 meses en recuperarlo porque Correos no se lo traía. # Se cree que ambos puntos son excusas por las fluctuaciones de performance que tenía Maki de un mes a otro, pero no se sabe con seguridad. Categoría:Banned Categoría:Cheater Categoría:Castilla-La-Mancha